conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Fӧlksnetzvӧrk
The following is a summary of news within the United Kingdom of Wessex and Cornwall, as provided by the Wessex Broadcasting Corporation. WBC News is the main national news source in Wessex and Cornwall, broadcast daily on WBC One at 6am - 9am, 1pm, 6pm and 10pm. 2013: February, March, April, May, June July February *1: Horse DNA found in several beef products sold by Tesco and Aldi. These products have been taken from shelves and production inspected. March *7 - The United States of Columbia has begun to fire rockets into neighbouring Appalachia early this morning. Appalachia has retaliated disturbing the peace that has recently fallen in the former United States. *19 - The go ahead is given to build a second nuclear power plant at Hinkley Point in Somerset. *29 - The drainage of the Somerset Levels was completed today, following extensive flooding in November. April *2 - Further honours are planned to awarded to Peter Higgs, the physicist who cemented the discovery of the Higgs boson. The physicist from Bristol is scheduled to attend Rosewarne House on Saturday. *3 - New funding to further understand, and map the brain has been granted. This new research intends to understand how conditions such as Alzheimer's and Epilepsy develops. *3 - The pair who plotted to kill Wessen soul singer Joss Stone at her Devon home on Friday have been convicted and sentenced to 20 years. *8 - Prime Minister Dawn King Britton has payed respects to Broness Thatcher following her death earlier this morning. The PM will attend the former English Prime Minister's funeral next week. *9 - Several Police Officers have been hurt during an anti-Thatcher demonstration in Bristol yesterday. Over 200 people had gathered to celebrate the death of Margaret Thatcher in Easton planning to have a 'party', Police were injured when it turned sour after peacefully asking them to leave, protesters set fire to bins and threw bottles at the police. Several suspects wre apprehended and charged with assault. *19: Outbreaks of Measles in Bristol and Gloucestershire have been tackled by clinics open for those children who have not had an inoculation due to MMR scares in the early 2000's. Further outbreaks have been contained. *20: Thousands have flocked to Statford-Upon-Avon to celebrate William Shakespeares birthday. The 449th anniversary of William Shakespeare's birth was marked by actors and musicians. *21: A 20 metre high Celtic Cross has been erected as a Landmark of the Cornish boundary with Wessex. Located in Saltash, near Plymouth, the Cross is constructed of Carbon Fibre and Resin, and cost £450,000 by Lottery Funding. *21: A British Unionist march took place in the Sussex city of Brighton yesterday, over 100 Unionist British protestors marched along the seafront, while the police kept them separate from a group of Wessen and Cornish nationalists. Five arrests were made, 4 for assaulting officers, and 1 for possession of a blunt weapon. *23: The businessman from Langport who sold fake bomb detectors has been sentenced to life imprisonment for the murder of hundreds of people. Detectors were sold to Georgia and Iraq. The court ruled on Monday that he had 'No moral compass.' May *3: May Day festivals are celebrated across the country this weekend. *7: The Forest of Deane illegal Boar Cull has been ended by the Environemnt Agency, those involve have been taken into custody and questioned. *7: Queen Anna II of Wessex and Cornwall held a reception for Heads of Government today during a meeting of the countries of the European Free Trade Agreement. Heads of Governments of Switzerland, Iceland, Liechtenstein, Norway and Wessex and Cornwall met over EFTA's relationship to the EU. *11: The Columbian-Appalachian War intensifies as the Southwest Republic joins the conflict and declares war on Columbia. The conflict comes after the Columbian Invasion of Appalachia last month, and disturbs the peace that had so reently settled in the former United States. *11: No end in sight for the conflict in Syria, as Pravus International denies its illegal invasion of the war stricken country at the UN Security Council Meeting. Wessex and Cornish Ambassador Robert Lutece OWC was present at the meeting and expressed the country's concerns about the country's situation. *12: The Prime Minister has reinstated her solidarity with the civilians still trapped in Syria during the civil war, and has announced continuation of the Aid program despite Pravus' operations in the country. *12: Wessex and Cornwall has been granted a place in the Eurovision Final next Saturday. Don Broco will represent the country, with the song, 'Top of the World.' *13: The Prime Minister is in Ottawa today, attending the Ottawa Pact Conference. Wessex and Cornish, Swiss, Canadian, Plainsic, and New Englander delegates have been invited to attend. The Ottawa Pact would unite these country's defence forces and aid each other during a conflict or invasion. *13: A national vote will be held tomorrow on whether Wessex and Cornwall will enter into the Ottawa Pact. A simple majority must be taken. *14: The National Vote resulted the majority in favour of accession to the Ottawa Pact. Parliament also ratified the agreement earlier this afternoon. *23: Wessex and Cornwall has placed 5th in the Euorvision Song Contest today. The next contest, will be held in Denmark following the win of Emmelie De Forest. *28: Bath Fringe Festival has apologised for inadvertantly displaying Pornographic Images. As part of an Art Exhibition the film was displayed in the Officers Club in Bath, however Police confermed that no offence had been committed. The Prime Minister stated today that it was 'no big deal' which as caused backlash from several Labour and Social Liberal MPs. *31: The government has warned those that illegally cull badgers will be prosecuted by Prison sentences. Innoculations for cattle were made freely available last month to farmers affected by TB. June *9: A small explosion occurred in a closed shop early this morning in Bristol. The explosion occurred at 8am on Park Street in Central Bristol. This street has been cordoned off and an investigation in underway. Many believe it to be the first Loyalist attack in over 15 years. *24: Counter Terrorism Police were called to Walsall Central Mosque earlier today, where a package bomb had exploded causing no industry. The bomb was believed to be the work of the Mercian Defence League. The Chief Officer of the Birmingham Metropolitan Police stated that these islamophobic attacks cannot, and must not, be tolerated. *25: The teacher convicted of taking sexual advantage of a teenage girl in Lewes, Sussex, has begun his 10 year prison sentence today. Police are still investigating suspicions that the teacher persuaded the girl to change her statement to the police. *27: The largest music festival in the world, the Glastonbury Festival kicks off this evening. Thousands have already flocked to fields surrouding Pilton Farm. July 5: The first Wessen Language television channel has been officially launched at 5:00AM this morning. The public broadcaster, WessexOne will broadcast from 4M to 1AM daily, with original programming and dubbed imports. It is expected to have a target audience of over 10,000 viewers daily. 12: Outage in parliament as news of the expenses scandal comes to light. Several Conservative and Labour politicians have been found guilty of fiddling benefits to include bills and taxes charging them to the government as 'work expenses.' SLP politicia have expressed their disgust, and will check their own party for fraud in the coming months. Category:Wessex and Cornwall